A Little Too Late
by forest63
Summary: When Tommy Oliver was 18 years old he started to have a crush on 12 year old Justin Stewart but he didn't think anything of it. Now that Justin is an adult he wants to try but it a little too late.


A little too late

Summary

When Tommy Oliver was 18 years old he started to have a crush on 12 year old Justin Stewart but he didn't think anything of it. Now that Justin is an adult he wants to try but it a little too late.

18 year old Tommy Oliver was working on a car in the garage when he heard his name being called.

"Tommy"

Tommy turned round to see a 12 year old boy walk in. This boy was Justin Stewart one of best friends and team member he had shiny brown bowl cut hair, he was not too short and not tall, he has a cute little nose and full red kissable lips he was so perfect.

"Tommy"

Tommy stopped daydreaming he could not be thinking them thoughts about the boy in front of him.

"Tommy are you even listening to me"

"Sorry what did you say Justin"

"I was asking if I could help you with the car"

"Ok"

Tommy carried on working on the car with Justin helping he knew that he had to stop crush on the boy in front of him.

It has now been 10 years since the day that Tommy decided to put his crush on hold. Since then he had left and came back to Angel Grove, he cut his hair, tried dating a few girls but nothing worked out. He had lost touch with Justin 5 years a year before he was going to tell his crush he loved him. Tommy had just arrived at the Power Rangers reunion he notice Kat and Kim.

"Hey Kat and Kim how have your year been"

"Great actually me and Kat got married a few months ago we are sorry you were not able to come" answered Kim.

"It is alright. Hey guys have you seen Justin around yet I need to talk to him"

"Sorry Tommy we haven't seen him and I don't think we will he hasn't been coming to any of the reunions in the last 5 years but I do worry about him it would be nice to know what he has been doing" answered Kat.

"Well I am sure he is doing great things with that mind of his but anyway I better go and find a table"

Tommy goes and finds a table. 20 minutes later Tommy is making his way to the bar when the doors open in walks a woman pushing a man in a wheelchair. The woman looks like she is her mid to late 20's and she looked like a nurse. The man who is in the wheelchair had a sickly pale skin,tired looking eyes like he was about to fall asleep, no hair anywhere on his body. Tommy walks up to the woman and the man. He looks at the man face more closely even through the eyes are dull he is sure he had seen them eyes before he remembers back to the little 12 year old who was always smiling who was fun to be around this man could not be Justin who is only 22 years old this man looked like he was old and had been through a lot in his life. Tommy had to find out who this man was.

"I am sorry Miss but this is a private party"

The nurse looked at Tommy with a sad look on her face.

"Mr Stewart want to be here today because it could be his last chance of coming"

The party stopped when the nurse had said Mr Stewart. Tommy looked at the nurse with a shock look on his face.

"What did you just say"

"I said that Mr Stewart..."

"Maria let me tell them cough cough"

"Are you sure Mr Stewart you need to save your energy"

"I am sure Maria cough cough and what have I told you about calling me Mr Stewart I am Justin we are around the same age anyway cough cough"

"If you are sure Justin"

"I am sure Maria and anyway their need to know why I have not been in touch for five years"

Tommy looked between Maria and Justin words could not describe how he felt there was only one word that would come out of his mouth.

"Justin"

Everyone turned to look at Tommy and Justin. Justin looked at Tommy with his dull looking eyes.

"Hello Tommy long time no see"

Tommy looked Justin up and down. How can this be Justin Tommy thought. His beautiful long brown hair gone, his shiny brown eyes dull, his healthy looking skin pale and waxy, he didn't even look like a 22 year old.

"Justin what happened to you"

"Well life happened well actually cancer happened"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYBODY,WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT FOR" Tommy shouted you could see his was crying.

You could see that Justin had started to cry while coughing really badly Maria started to help calm Justin down. Kat walks up to Tommy.

"Tommy you need to calm down we are all upset that he could not come to us but he is very sick and it doesn't help that you are shouting"

"Sorry Kat"

"It is alright Tommy but I am not the one you should be saying sorry to"

"Ok"

Kat walked back over to Kim while Tommy pulled up a chair to Justin wheelchair, Maria moves away to give them space but not too far away just in case Justin needed her. Tommy looked Justin over again it upset him badly that he could not see the young person that he fell in love in this man before he could stop himself he asked the one thing that was bother him.

"Why"

"Why what Tommy"

"Why did you leave Justin"

"Tommy think about it you have know me since my mum passed away I was just a kid then even through it was only for a few month I was your team member even through I was only 12 year old I was scaried that you would think I was weak and I loved you so badly that I know I would of died inside if you had thought I was weak"

"Justin I would never think you were weak you are the strongest person I know not many 12 years can take on a full grown monster. Hold on did you say you loved me"

"Yes Tommy I have had a crush on you for as long as I have known you. You are the reason I knew I was gay but I knew until I was 18 years old it would not workout so I was going to tell you when I turned 18 year old but that didn't workout"

"Justin how long have you had cancer for"

"I was 17 years old I had just finished my freshman year of college and I was getting ready to go home for the summer when the phone rang..."

 **Flashback Start**

17 year old Justin Stewart was finishing packing he decided to go home for the summer for the last few days he had been feeling a bit sick so he was hoping that going home would be able to help and that his dad would not be so busy because he hadn't seen him since Christmas. He started get ready to put the boxes in his storm blaster when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Can I speak to a Justin Stewart please"

"Speaking"

"Hello Justin my name is Louise Jones I am calling from Angel Grove General Hospital you name was down as the next of kin of Adam Stewart"

"Well Adam is my dad"

"I am sorry to be a bearer of bad news but your dad was in a car accident and he died straight away"

"Oh my God"

"Justin is their anybody you get in contact"

"Yes I think"

"Ok"

 **Flashback Ends**

"...So I had to sort everything out so I didn't think anything about being sick I thought I had got better"

"Justin why didn't you tell anyone"

"Because you were all busy and I didn't wanted to bother you all"

"We would not of minded. What happen next"

"Well the funeral happened it was just me and a few of dad's co-workers who looked like their didn't even wanted to be there and they made me feel like a child still. I started to feel sick again and..."

 **Flashback Start**

It had a month since the funeral and Justin really didn't feel well he thought it was where he had over worked himself in college or where his dad had died so he decided to go to the doctor.

He arrived at the doctors. A few minutes later he was called into the doctors office.

"Good afternoon Mr Stewart how can I help you"

"It is Justin Mr Stewart was my dad"

"Well Justin what can I do for you"

Justin started tell the doctor how he felt the doctor did some tests. A few weeks later Justin was living in his dad old house there was days he felt he could not get out of bed he decided to put the rest of college on hold for now. He was back in the doctor office.

"Good afternoon Justin"

"Hello so my test results have came back then"

"Yes I am sorry to a bearer of bad news not long after you had lost your dad but you have cancer"

 **Flashback End**

"...I started chemo a few days later, a month later I lost all my hair a year later when I was 18 years old I was giving the all clear but my hair didn't grow back I tried calling you but I could not find you. When I was 21 years old the cancer came back and this time worse then before and I was only giving a year to live that was a year ago. For the last year I have been trying to find you all so I could say goodbye because I knew I would not get through this cough cough"

Justin stop talking he looked like he was falling asleep. Tommy looked around most of the formal power rangers had gone back to partying but Justin friends were still there listen. Tommy looked round trying to find the nurse.

"Where has the nurse gone"

Adam step forward.

"She left saying that her shift had finished and the other nurse will arrive in an hour but she believes that he would be alright with us lot"

Tommy looked round when he felt another hand touching his hand it felt soft even through the person who hand it is was very sick.

"Tommy look at me"

Tommy looked at Justin it upset him that Justin looked like this.

"Yes Justin"

"Tommy I hope you know I love you with my whole heart but you got to promise me something"

"Anything thing Justin"

"Tommy you got to promise me that after I have gone you will promise that you will find someone to love and you start a family"

"Justin you can't make me promise that you can still get through this"

"Tommy please I know my time is nearly up I need you to do this"

"Ok I promise"

Justin looked round at the rest of his friends.

"Cough cough I thought this was a party go and have some fun"

The rest of Justin friends go off to carry on partying. Justin looks back to Tommy.

"Tommy will you be able to get me a drink please"

"Ok"

Tommy goes over to the bar and get Justin his favourite drink. A few minutes later Tommy is back and looks over at Justin and he screams dropping the drink on the floor. Rocky comes running over while everybody stops what they are doing and looking at the scene.

Rocky touches Justin and he can feel that Justin has started going cold he tried finding a pulse but he could not find any.

"I am sorry Tommy he is gone"

"NO" Tommy shouted while running out of the reunion.

It is now been three years since that day and a man,woman and baby are walking through a graveyard in Angel Grove. There stop in front of the graves. The man step forward and starts wiping the gravestone.

"I am sorry Justin that I haven't been here in a while but I did what you asked me as you know I got married well a month ago I became a dad for the first time I have got a son and I have named him Justin Oliver"

Tommy wife Cassie Oliver nee Chan step forward with their son Justin.

"Hi Justin I know that Tommy loves you but if I can make him happy then I am happy. I know that you would have loved our Justin"

Cassie hugged Tommy and then step back. Tommy put some flowers down on the grave. He then step back.

"Justin I hope you know that I love and miss you"

Tommy,Cassie and baby Justin turn around and starts walking away. Just then Tommy thought he could hear Justin say that he loved him too but that could not be true.

 _Here lies_

 _Justin Stewart_

 _7th May 1984_

 _7th September 2006_

 _22 years old_

 _Best Friend,Honorary Brother,Lover and Youngest Power Ranger_

 **The End**


End file.
